The Children
by Ichigo1027
Summary: What happens when a wolf imprints on a half vampire/half human, while Emmett is mated to a half wolf/half vampire? Paul's sister Sophie is banished from La Push so Sam, Paul, and Emily all decided to leave the pack and move to Forks where Paul and Sophie meet their imprints Emmett and his sister Kairi, what will happen when the pack finds out? will they leave them be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Children**

**A/N: I don't own any Twilight characters, but I do own some of the other characters. I wrote this a long time ago but I messed it up a lot since it was my very first Twilight story so I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 1: The Border**

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

I was sitting in a meeting with the tribe's elders, Jacob, and his stupid lackeys Embry and Quil; we were discussing what should be done with Paul's sister Sophie, she's only 8 years old and she can already phase into a wolf.

Almost 9 years ago Paul's mother was attacked and raped by a vampire, she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl unfortunately she died during the child birth and with Paul only being 16 at the time he brought her to Emily and I asking if we could help him raise his sister, he knew that Emily and I had just had a baby who was still born and that Emily was still lactating so we took her in and raised her like she was our own. It wasn't until she turned 6 that we realized that she not only had the wolf gene in her she also had the power and speed of a vampire, she can eat human food but once a month she needs to hunt animals and drink there blood.

"Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting, we are here to discuss what we should do about the young girl Sophie Lahote sister of one of our own Paul Lahote" Billy said as Jacob rolled him into his spot

"I don't see why we are here Billy Sophie hasn't done anything to harm anyone in the village nor the pack, so what is the real purpose of this meeting" I said taking my seat close to Harry Clearwater

"You better watch how you speak to your elders Sam" Old Quil said causing me to growl at him

"Now Sam we have been hearing complaints about the little girl and I think it's time we all voted on what should be done about it" I jumped up and slammed my fist into the wall

"I want to know who made these complaints Sophie is only 8 years old how could she cause problems for anyone" Jacob stood up grinning

"I made the complaints, she's nothing but a dirty half breed and she should be destroyed" I rushed over and grabbed him by his throat lifting him 2 feet off the ground growling in his face

"You better watch how you speak about my daughter Black or I'll rip your tail off and shove it down your throat" I threw him into his buddies

"That is enough Sam, remember Jacob is the Alpha of this pack and you will treat him with respect" Billy said from his chair, I watched as Jacob got up still smiling

"That's right Sam your no longer alpha I am and my first law is that Sophie Lahote is no longer welcome in La Push, from this moment on she will be considered a leech and if she ever come across or borders she will be dealt with according to our laws"

"That's fine Jacob but as of right now I am no long a member of this pack, as long as my daughter is no longer welcome in La Push then neither am I" I said as I started making my way out of the meeting hut

"Now Sam let's not be too hasty, you're a member of this pack you cannot leave La Push" Harry said as he laid his hand on my shoulder

"As I said if my daughter is not welcome then neither am I and I'm sure once I tell Paul he's going to leave as well, good luck protecting the tribe with only 4 wolves Billy" I smiled at everyone before I left and made my way home, I knew that Paul and Jared were on patrol so I quickly transform and was shocked when I couldn't hear my pack brothers anymore so I lifted my head and howled letting them know to come to me.

Once they arrived we all phased and I began telling them what happened at the meeting, just as I though Paul said he would never follow Blacks orders,

"Come on let's go back to my house and begin packing, I have some money saved up we can check into a hotel in Forks until we can finish the house we were working on, Jared you better get back to patrolling I'm sure Jacob and the others are going to warn you to try and stop us"

"Sam you are my brother and little Sophie is my niece I won't stop you guys, just promise me you guys will take care of yourselves and our little girl" he said as we all hugged

"You know it we'll try and keep in touch, we'll bring Sophie by after we finish packing to say good bye to Kim before we go" he nodded before he phased back and took off, I turned to Paul as he pulled on his shorts and we made our way back towards my house.

When we arrived I found my mate Emily in the kitchen so I come up behind her and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her on the cheek, she leaned against me as I ran my nose against the side of her neck

"How did the meeting go" she said as she continued making dinner, I explained what happened and I almost whimpered when I saw tears began to fall from her eyes

"How could they allow something like that to happen to our little girl" she said as she turned to me and buried her head against my chest

"I don't know baby and I'm sorry I have to take you away from your friends and family" she shook her head at me

"Don't be you did the right thing and I'm proud of the decision you made, after everyone eats we'll begin packing" I kissed her softly just as Paul came running into the kitchen, I could see that something was very wrong

"Emily have you seen Sophie I can't find her anywhere" she looked over at him confused

"She said she wanted to run for a bit she should be in the backyard" we all ran outside but we saw no sign of her, I told Emily to wait inside as Paul and I both removed our clothes and phased running into the woods following Sophie's scent.

When we finally reached her we found her across the border with another little girl on top of her I could tell from here that the other little girl was a leech, Paul rushed past me trying to get the girl off of his sister but instead little Sophie jumped up and tackled her brother to the ground

_**'Brother calm down we were just playing, this is my new friend Kairi'** _Sophie said as she slowly allowed her brother to get up, I ran into the trees and phased back pulling up my pants

"I'm sorry we scared you miss, we thought you were acting my daughter please forgive us. I'm Sam Uley, Sophie's father and this here is Paul Lahote Sophie's brother" I said pointing to Paul who ran into the woods and phased back, when he came back he looked into the girls eyes and I saw his posture change and his eyes soften I just knew he had imprinted on the little girl who couldn't be much older than Sophie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both I'm Kairi McCarty" she said as Sophie walked over to her, Paul and I grabbed the girls and gently placed them behind us as we heard something coming from the bushes. I could smell a leech coming towards us and Paul and I started growling just as a large guy came rushing towards us, he stopped in front of us as he crouched down in attack position

"Every please stop this is my big brother Emmett, brother please these are my new friends" Kairi said as she walked around Paul to stand beside her brother

"You're what" he said looking between his sister and us

"My friends this is Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and his sister Sophie you guys I would like to introduce you to my big brother Emmett McCarty Cullen" I walked up to him and held my hand out

"It's a pleasure meeting you, it's seems like the young ones here have become good friends"

"Yes it seems so" he said as he shook mine and Paul's hand, I looked over an saw that Sophie was trying to hide behind her brother

"Sophie honey where are your manners come say hi" I said as I reached out for her hand, once she took my hand I gently pulled her towards me

"Hello" she said softly trying to hide against my side which caused all of us to laugh, Emmett smiled as he got down on his knees and he took her hand in his

"It's a pleasure meeting you Sophie" he said as he kissed the back of her hand causing her to giggle

'Maybe this is a sign that vampires and wolves can get along' I thought to myself, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Paul turned to me

"Come on guys we need to be heading back, we need to get packed and out of La Push before dawn and it's already getting dark" he said as he pulled his sister to him

"What do you mean by your leaving La Push, I thought the wolves are trapped there once you start phasing" Emmett said as we all made our way to the border

"It seems that the tribe's elders don't want a half vampire/half wolf in La Push any longer, they have banished her from La Push so Paul and I decided to leave the pack and live either here in Forks or if your family doesn't want us in their territory then we will make our way to Seattle or somewhere else" Emmett stopped and looked at us

"I know my family and I would have no problems with you and your family staying in Forks, as long as our treaty is still in effect for your family then I don't see the big deal. That way Kairi and Sophie can always visit each other and play whenever they want" Sophie and Kairi jumped for joy as they hugged each other

"Yay that means we can be friends forever" they said together, I looked up at Emmett

"I've noticed that Kairi doesn't smell like a normal vampire…" he nodded and turned to his sister

"Yeah she's like Sophie she's a half vampire/half human, Carlisle and I found her while we were out hunting one day and since her mother was already dead we took her in and we raised her" I nodded as we watched the girls play a little longer, when we arrived at the border Emmett and Kairi stayed on their side as we waved good bye to them before the three of us made our way back home.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed please let me know if I should continue with this story or should I try something else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Children**

**A/N: Sorry if some of you guys are confused, in this story everyone is already phased except Collin and Brady they will come in later. Also I'm going to have Sam a little older in this story he phased when he was 20, now he's 28 and Emily is 26. I don't own any Twilight.**

**Chapter 2: Good Bye La Push**

**(Sophie's P.O.V)**

It's been a hour since daddy Sam and my brother left and I had just finished watching my favorite Disney movie Mulan and now I'm bored so I ran into the kitchen where my mother Emily was busy preparing dinner for everyone,

"Hey mommy can I go outside for a while, please" she turned to me smiling

"Okay but don't run off to far dinner will be ready soon" I nodded as I ran up to her and I hugged her before turning and running out the door, once I hit the woods I quickly removed my sun dress and tied it around my leg before I phased.

Even though I was in my wolf form I couldn't hear the other in my head like my brother or daddy could they only ones that can hear me is Paul and Sam but only if I'm talking to them directly, I decided just to run and see where my legs carried me.

One of the things I loved about being half vampire was I was lot faster than my pack brothers and sister, unfortunately everyone except a few members of the pack think I'm a monster Uncle Jared, Uncle Seth, Aunt Kim, and Aunt Leah are the only ones that like me in the pack Jacob, Embry, and Quil always growl at me and tell me how much they would love to rip me apart if it weren't for my father and brother protecting me they probably would have.

I was lost in thought I didn't realize that I was completely lost, I looked around to see if there was anything familiar around but I didn't recognize anything I tried to use my scene of smell to try and find the way I came but thanks to my vampire gene my smell blends in with the woods making it impossible to find my way home.

I found a small pond near me so decided to sit by it and think about how I was going to get home, just then I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me making me jump and get into attack position all of a sudden a little girl who looks about my age walked up to me with her hands held out.

"Please don't attack, I'm not here to fight my name is Kairi McCarty" she said as she sat down on the ground with her hands still held out I nodded and ran behind a bush, when I came back I was in human form wearing my sundress

"I'm Sophie Lahote, why do you smell like a leech but have a heartbeat" I said still keeping my distance from the strange girl she smiled at me

"I'm half vampire/half human, my father was a vampire and he mated with a human and I was born" I nodded as I sat across from her

"I know how that is I'm a half vampire/ half wolf and everyone treats me like I'm a freak"

"Yeah I understand there's a guy that lives with my family who loves to remind me that I'm nothing but a murder and a waist of space" we both sat there staring into the pound when Kairi jumped up

"Let's play a game" I smiled and nodded, she ran up to me and gently tapped me one my arm before she ran off screaming "You're it" I laughed as I quickly removed my dress and tied it to my leg again before I phased and chased after her.

I caught up with her a few minutes later and I playfully tackled her from behind and we began to play fight when my brother and father came bursting through the woods, I saw the look in my brothers eyes and when he went to attack I quickly tackled him to the ground

'**Brother calm down we were just playing, this is my new friend Kairi' **when he nodded I quickly got off of him and he and daddy ran behind a bush to phase, they started talking when this beautiful man came running up to us I became shy when daddy introduced us I kept trying to hid behind daddy but when I felt Emmett's hand in mine I felt a strange vibe shoot down my body.

I felt sad when daddy said it was time for us to head home, but when Emmett invited us to stay with them I was so excited that I got to see Kairi every day and maybe get a chance to visit Emmy too, when we arrived at the border we all said our goodbyes and we made our way home, when we arrived we found Jacob standing on our porch

"What are you doing at my house Black" daddy said growling and pulling me behind him, Jacob just grinned evilly

"I just wanted to let you know Billy wants you to reconsider your decision and to warn Paul against trying to leave the pack, remember you both made a promise to protect our tribe and you can't turn your back on them" daddy stood up tall and puffed out his chest

"Well Jake why don't you run back to your daddy and tell him this, he can take this tribe and shove it up his ass, why would I want to protect people who wants to get rid of my daughter" Jacob jumped off the porch and is now in my father's face which caused brother to phase and growl a warning

"She is not your daughter, she's nothing but a fucking monster that should have been destroyed the moment it came into this life. I warn you now Sam if I ever find her anywhere near my pack after tomorrow I'll take great joy in destroying her" with that he turned and ran off with Paul hot on his tail.

I fell to the ground and I began crying, daddy quickly lifted me into his arms and he carried me inside when mommy heard the commotion she came running into the living room and her and daddy began talking as I began to nod off.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, I promise to make it up in the next chapter. If you have any ideals to add to this story please feel free to recommend things I'm always open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Children**

**A/N: I own nothing but the made up characters, I hope you all enjoy please read and review.**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Emmett's P.O.V)**

Kairi and I ran back to the house when we arrived we found Carlisle and Esme curled up together on the couch, Jasper and Alice were with them relaxing in one of the recliners, for the sound coming from upstairs I knew that Edward and Rose were in their room listening to music again, so I decided to sit on the other recliner that was next to the couch while Kairi ran upstairs to get changed

"Hey you guys can I talk to for a minute" I asked looking at everyone

"Son you can talk to us about anything" Esme said as she reached over and she took my large hand in her small one, Edward and Rose came down and they stood behind the couch as I began explaining to them about what happened a few moments ago, Carlisle and Esme both jumped from their seats

"How could they do that to such a young girl, how could they take her away from the only thing she's ever known" Esme said with venom filled eyes Carlisle pulled her to him trying to comfort her the best he could

"All this because she's a half-breed" Carlisle asked as he looked at me, I nodded and he growled

"Emmett I want you to run to the border and meet up with them once there stuff is packed, bring them here they can stay with us for as long as they like" Esme said looking from me to her husband who just nodded, Alice jumped up angrily

"But mom we can't let those smelly beasts here not only would they stink up the place but they will block me from any visions, let's just let them stay in a motel or in the woods like the dogs they are" Esme walked over to her and slapped her on the face

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen I will not allow you to talk bad about anyone like that as long as you live in our house do you understand me" she asked as Alice fell to the floor to shocked to say anything then she turned to Carlisle hoping he would back her up

"I agree with Esme as long as you live under our house you will respect our decision and you will respect any guest we invite over; otherwise you are more than welcome to leave that goes for the rest of you guys too" he said looking around at everyone, just then Kairi came down wearing one of the dresses Esme bought her for her last birthday.

She ran towards Esme and Carlisle and she kissed them both before she ran to her aunt Rose and she jumped into her arms

"I have to agree with Alice though mom having wolves here would only cause more trouble than it's worth, what if the Volturi find out about them then we will all be punished" Edward said as he helped Alice off of the floor, Rose walked over and slapped him in the back of the head

"Are you stupid we would be in trouble anyways from just making a treaty with them in the first place, so I don't see why we shouldn't allow them to stay with us until they can find a home" she said while still holding Kairi, I couldn't help but smile seeing how happy my little sister was

"Daddy can Kairi and her family really come and stay with us" she asked as Rose set her down, she ran over to him and she gently tugged at his pants giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

I started laughing when I saw him nod his head yes which caused Kairi to yell 'yes' over and over again, I saw Jasper and Rose trying to hold back their laughter while Edward and Alice were growling at them

"I'm going to head towards the treaty line and see if I can catch up with Sam and the others" Esme hugged me tight

"Thank you son, we will make sure Kairi's feed and put to bed" Carlisle said as he picked up his daughter and he threw her over his shoulder causing her to giggle

"Please be careful and watch yourself out there" Esme said before she walked over to her husband, Jasper stood up and walked beside me

"I'm going to go too just in case the other wolves decide to interfere" Alice screamed before she grabbed his arm

"You're not going anywhere, you're my mate and we are leaving right this minute" she smiled at me when she heard Jasper sigh

"Look Alice you and I both know that we are not mates and the only reason we married was for company, but I will be damned before I let you lead me around like a dog, if you want to leave that's fine but I'm staying" Alice gasped before she slapped him in the face, Edward and Rose ran over and they pulled Alice away kicking and screaming as I held Jasper back.

I screamed for Carlisle and Esme to get Kairi out of the house just as I feel Jasper's beast beginning to unleash, I wrapped him in my tightest near hug I could as he began thrashing before he could break out of my hold I heard Rose trying to calm him down

"Jasper please you got to calm down your scaring everyone even little Kairi, is that what you want do you want her to think of you as a monster and never come around you again" she asked I was amazed when I felt Jasper's body begin to relax.

It took about an hour before Jasper was fully back to normal, I texted Esme and told her that it was safe to come back and Jasper and I left to hunt and find Sam.

When we arrived at the border we saw a medium brow wolf with bits of gray in his fur standing near the treaty line

"We're here to help Sam and his family, can you tell him that we will wait here for them to cross the border and we will escort them to our house" I said to the wolf who just nodded his head and took off into the forest, Jasper and I decided to sit under a tree and wait.

The sun was just about fully down when we heard an old beat up truck coming up the road, when it reached us Sam jumped out from the back

"Jared told us what you said, what do you mean you guys are going to escort us to your house" he asked as he stood beside the driver side door

"Carlisle and Esme have both decided to extend an invitation for you and your family to come stay with us for as long as you like" Sam's eyes widen before he turned to whoever was driving then he turned back to us

"We don't want to be a bother, there are four of us and three out of the four eat enough to feed an entire country" Jasper started laughing

"That's okay Esme loves to cook and I know she would love to have another kid running around the house, besides from what I hear it seems like our kids have became best friends and Kairi is looking forward to having your daughter around to play with" Jasper said as he walked up to the truck

"Please daddy can we please go see Kairi again please" Sophie yelled from across the truck, Paul came out of the woods in his wolf form when he saw us he quickly ran behind a bush and phased. Sam began explaining what was going on as Sophie got out of the truck and she walked up to me

"Hi Emmy" she said smiling at me, I got down on my knee so that we were closer to eye level with each other

"Well hey there little princess" she hugged me before she turned to Jasper and she held out her hand

"Hello I'm Sophie Lahote" Jasper smiled as he got down on his knee and shook her hand

"Well hello there little darling I'm Jasper" Sophie giggled softly before she hugged him, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his shocked face Emily walked over and she gently lifted Sophie into her arms

"Are you sure we won't be a bother" I shook my head smiling

"Of course not we would be honored to have you all come live with us" I felt a strange presents coming from behind Sam so I quickly grabbed the girls and I pulled them behind me as I crouch into my attack position as I saw Jasper, Sam, and Paul do the same, just then a large brown wolf and a smaller chocolate colored one walked up towards the border

"What do you want Black and Quil" Sam asked as Paul phased right beside him growling, Jacob ran behind a bush and came back in his human form

"I saw in Jared's mind that you were going to go and live with the Cullen's, I just wanted to let you know that the Elders demanded for you and Paul to leave the little bitch with the Leeches and to come back to the reservation otherwise we will declare war upon you" he smiled evilly trying to look at Sophie but my body blocked his view

"Look Black I don't care what your problem is but I will warn you this, if you or any other wolves in your tribe come onto our land we will not hesitate to destroy you Sam and his family are now part of the Cullen clan and we protect our own" Jasper said as he escorted Emily and Sophie to the truck, Jacob growled and ran back into the forest followed by Quil.

Once we knew they were no longer around Sam thanked us as he jumped back into the bed of the truck and we followed alongside of the truck, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my lovely Sophie and I couldn't wait to get to know her better.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter should be up hopefully by next week.**


End file.
